The Battle of the Valley of the Thanators
(Ok, um, lets just say there's caves and tunnels at the valley. Story time!) (It is also early 2163) Planning "Okay, all we have to do is surround them and then their fucked." The commander said to the meeting of Squad Captains and the Company Captain. "I hear Shy and Jake is going to be in this battle. Is this intel good?" The Company Captain said. "Yes, they are, get ready, we have Samsons ready. You have 20 Hyena's as air support. Unfortunately you wont have any AMP support." The squads groaned, they got up and went to their squads outside. Leman, former friend of Shy and leader of the Point-Squad ran to his team. "Okay guys, were ready, eyes peeled, trigger fingers ready and watch your fire. Were going to scout the caves." Leman said. "Guys...The RDA wont have any AMP support, they however have twenty Hyena Gunships. So open warfare is not suggested. Jake, you take your teams and wait for my signal, I'll take out the Point-Squad while you will ambush the main force, they will have two waves. The last WILL have AMP's. So when were done with the first, mutilate their bodies, drive some to insanity, hang them by their necks and be sure to pin some to a wall or something." Shy said, he picked up his helmet. "All right." Jake said, he didn't like the mutilating part, but coming from Shy, it has to work. "If you have any doubts, intel is provided by Fixer." Shy said, "Now, lets get ready." "Wait, you told us your team's specialities, what are yours?" A Na'vi hunter asked. "Interrogation, Stealth, Sharpshooting and Assassinating." He replied coldly. "Now get ready." The Na'vi hunters ran and jumped into their pre-dug holes and put a roof on top, strong enough to withstand a step, but light enough to push out of. There was a large hole, big enough to fit four AMP suits laying down, there were Thanators down there. Jake stood and went to his hole, "Hey Jake, wait up!" Shy said, Jake turned around, "Yeah?" "So, I hear you got with Neytiri. Nice one." Shy said, he smiled. "Man, thats old news. So, you get a mate yet?" Jake said "Nah, im waiting for the right one, and remember Jake, I was gone for a while on my own. I dont get recent news out there." Shy laughed. "Maybe you should live with us? You could find your 'Special one' sooner." He grinned. "Wait...Hyena Gunships in the distance. Everyone to your stations!" Shy yelled, Jake ran to his hole, and Shy quickly ran into a cave and put on his helmet. "Oorah!" Jake said to Shy, "Hooyah." Shy replied. Encounter Leman crept through the shadows, he heard voices. He ignored them, same with the 9 other marines with him. He heard a voice, very distant. "Why'd you leave me...Leman, why? I burned, I yelled for you, yet you left me..." Leman's eyes widened. No, it cant be, KillRoy! He's dead, he doesnt exist anymore... Leman thought. He stopped making all the other marines stop. "I died in agony...so much pain...But I saw a light, Gaia. Earth's mother. It suddenly went blank. It died, I ventured the galaxy in search of a new mother...I found Ewya. She provided, I accepted. Now your here, trying to kill Ewya like what you did to Gaia...Why? Your mother and father truely died with Gaia. You killed them..." The voice said. "No! Impossible! They dont exist, Ewya and Gaia, not there!" Leman denied. "But they do...im with them, your brother is too. We wont let you kill Ewya..." The voice said angrily, voices yelled at him, and his squad. Hundreds of Na'vi, animals they killed before. "No, fuck this! Im outta here!" One of the marines yelled, he ran. A dark figure dashed and grabbed him pushing him into a dark path, killing him and leaving his gun. Screams of agony came, and a leg, an arm, his pistol and his mask flew out of the dark path they dissapeared in. The marines took a few steps back freaked out. "You see? No one on this planet will let you..." Leman was drivin to the edge of insanity. "Okay! Okay, I'll fight for Ewya, for you, for mom, dad, my bro, but stop the damn voices!!!" He cried out. The voices in his head stopped. He quickly grabbed a can of spray paint and sprayed his armor blue. He tossed the can to his squad and they did the same. They took some time to calm down. Shy stood on a rock arch, his hair-link (Dont know what its called D=) on a glowing leaf. "Thanks Ewya, thanks for helping me." He wispered. He turned to Leman and his team, "You choose the right decision. Leman." He said. (Hmm, I may need to write a page for Leman, and later, whoever writes the next battle or something, have him interact with more people, other then Jake please. Thanks!) Ambush and the Main Attack. First wave. "Heavy Weapons platoon, set up morters and the Howitzers!" The Company Commander yelled. 40 Heavy Weapons troops set up their morters and howitzers, "First platoon! On point, second and third follow up! Support, weapons free!" He yelled. The first platoon moved forward and began to enter the valley, Second and third followed up. The valley was then bombarded by mortar and howitzer fire. "Sir, AMP Platoon, 25 AMP's 9 Klicks out, moving towards our position with all haste. ETA 10 minuites." A officer reported. "Thank you." The Company Commander replied. All the Na'vi knew they were coming. The humans did not rely much on stealth, only firepower, their weakness. Another team of Na'vi hunters swung around the back and had clear shots on the Support Company. The Commander was stupid, did not leave a team to cover their flanks. The team readied their bows, to fire from the treeline. The hunters in the holes readied themselves. The set up of the ambush was like this, there were 62 occupied holes with Na'vi hunters in them. Spread out, behind them, the huge hole, the First platoon would all fall in there and be slaughtered by Thanators. The second Hunter group would attack the Support team, and the first, with Jake Sully, would engage the second in close combat. Then they would retreat, there, another ambush and a counter attack. Becuase behind the big hole, were individual un-occupied holes, filled with spikes. The third would fall into them and they would be finished off by arrows by Jake's team. The first continued on, with the second following shortly. The full combined weight make the roof of the Thanator trap collapse. Sticks fell and troops fell. 40 men yelled as they were torn apart by Thanators. Several shots rang out, but they did nothing. Back at the support station, 30 arrows flew out of the treeline, each hitting a diffrent target. They quickly reloaded their arrows and fired another 30. Killing all the Support gunners, along with the Company Commander where they stood. The second team retreated back into the caverns, fearing an air strike from the Hyenas, and to assist their brothers with another ambush. Jake Sully was the first to rise, he shot an arrow and it hit a Marine, went through and killed another. 61 more Hunters rose and engaged the Marines in deadly close combat. Jake hit one Marine in the head with his bow, he then jumped and holstered his bow, at the same time, he kicked another in the chest. Jake pulled out his knife and began his hunting. The other hunters did the same. The third platoon rose their guns but suddenly put them down and ran to nearby rocks as cover. The sound of an M60 machine gun was being fired, Jake looked over to a cave, above him. Shy Guy ran out his gun blazing, he took out quite a few Marines with his first salvo, now he's just covering Jake's retreat. The Hunters finished off the second Platoon with not many casualties, they retreated and ran into into the caves. Shy stopped fireing and ran into the cave with them. The third platoon ran after them, how stupid. The first couple marines fell in the spiked holes. They stopped and crouched. They stabbed the ground with their knives and moved forward carefully. Land mine tactics. Only, these dont blow up. Arrows flew from the caves like a sea. Most of the marines died as the arrows hit them, those who survived, the toxin was doing its job. The Na'vi ran out of the caves and finished off the Third Platoon. They then picked up guns and explosives from dead Marines. They were going to fight AMP's, they needed more then just arrows. Apparently the Hyena's forgot to load their machine guns before the mission, so they were unable to fight during the first wave. They came back, by this time, the explosive traps had been set and most of the Na'vi had gotten Assault Rifles and pistols. Jake and Shy quickly went through how they worked and the Na'vi hunters understood. The Hyena's came back guns blazing. Taking out a few hunters. The remaining Na'vi gathered their dead and wounded and ran into the caves. Preparing for the second wave. "How many did we lose?" Shy Guy asked, "Only a few in the first ambush. None in the second and seven Hunters by the air-attack." Jake quickly reported, Just like my old marine days... Jake thought, "Hey Shy, maybe we should train the Hunters so they could increase their acuaccy with the rifles?" Shy thought for a moment, "Yeah sure, why not." A voice came through the shadows, " Shy, I can help." The hunters and Jake rose their weapons in a blur. "Your troops have exellent reflexes." the man stepped out of the shadows, he had blue stripes on his shoulder, and his helmet, he had a blue kneepad and a blue 'Bow and Arrow' icon on his shoulder pad. Blue, a common color for rebel Marines. The Na'vi lowered their weapons when they saw the blue stripes. Some even smiled, Jake wondered how the blue stripes became a symbol of rebellion, Maybe Trudy started it... Jake thought. "Thanks Leman, any more guys with you?" Shy asked, the Na'vi hunters were confused, Shy normally spoke with sadness and hatred in his voice, when around Marines, exept his own team. But he spoke with calmness and friendship. "Yeah six more guys. Comon out!" Leman yelled, six more marines stepped out of the shadows. "Good, train the ones that know english first, then they can translate for the ones that dont." Shy said, he turned around, "And their not ''my ''troops, I dont lead with fear or pain, I lead those who choose to be lead. The Na'vi needed another leader, they choose me to lead. So I lead their troops into battle, and Jake is higher rank then me." Shy explained. He went and began training some Na'vi Hunters. The six marines went and trained some, Jake went and trained some. A team effort, with respect and kindness all around, something the humans did not have. Second Wave Captain Olen broke through the treeline, he rose his rifle and scanned the valley. twenty four more troops came out, their feet making low thunks from each step. Birds flew away, knowing there would be a coming battle. "Air support, you ladies there?" Olen spoke into his com-link, some static, and then a voice. "Yeah, were all here." The Hyena's leader said. "What happend here? The guy's we were supposed to support are dead!" He yelled, "Um, at all happend so fast, my guys forgot to load some guns and we went back, we didn't even take 10 minuites, when we came back, they were all dead." He said. Olen grunted and moved forward, their massive suits following their movements. They movements were jagged and not smooth at all. Olen broke into a run, the 24 AMP suits followed. Olen ran past a rock and heard a thunderous explosion. He stopped, and was suddenly thrown aside.He was dead, the glass shattered and most of the peices were drivin into Olen's body. The other AMP suits stopped. They stood yelling out questions at each other. Then, machine gun fire, came from caves, the hunters were firing at the Hyena's, their weak armor was their death. The machine gun bullets eventually broke the armor and the Hyena's fell and crashed. All of them, one of Shy and Jake's leadership abilities. The AMP suits broke formation, leaderless, and they charged blindly right into the traps. More explosive charges blew and AMP suits were falling left and right, the Hunter's picking off the ones who made it through the traps, the combined fire of more then 50 machine guns eventually took down a couple AMP suits. They all cheered, they defeated the AMP suits, Suprisingly fast. They all walked home, bragging about their kills and past hunts. Shy, Leman and Jake were in the front, all talking about their old marine days. Category:Future